The Perfect Summer
by AutumnDarkWolf
Summary: When Dipper goes to Gravity Falls to stay with his Great Uncle for the summer, he meets the girl who works there in exchange for food and shelter. Mabel. (AU: NO PINECEST!) I don't own Gravity Falls.
1. Tourist Trapped

**Note: **Rated T for no reason, really... I'm just a paranoid teen. Yes, this is slightly based off the episodes. Don't worry! I change things to make it more interesting. Such as, leave other characters behind in certain scenes so Mabel and Dipper would be alone. Hint. Hint.

I changed Mabel just a TINY bit. I absolutely adore her silly personality, but I wanted to change it up a bit. I made her more like me, in a way. She's still just as crazy, but only around Dipper and people she's comfortable with. Otherwise, she's shy. I wanted to make her more mysterious, too, since this is an AU where Dipper doesn't really know her. One day I realized her seemingly infinite joy could just be her hiding her secret pain for something. I decided to use that in this story because she's an orphan. (Sad awwwwws). And, even though I mostly write in Dipper's P.O.V., there will be some Mabel.

I know my writing is terrible, but I hope you like my first fanfic!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Gravity Falls, I probably wouldn't be writing a fanfiction. So no, I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Tourist Trapped

* * *

**Dipper**

* * *

Ah, Summer... a time of rest and relaxation... unless you're me. My name is Dipper. The girl about to puke is my best friend Mabel. You're probably wondering why we're running from a creature of unspeakable horror. Rest assured, there is a perfectly logical explanation.

* * *

I had just gotten off the bus to Gravity Falls. My Great Uncle Stan was there to greet me, and he showed off his so called 'Mystery Shack'. He transformed his home into some sort of tourist trap. I really don't understand how he makes money off that. I wasn't really paying attention until I saw who worked there. I was introduced to Soos and Wendy, but no one mentioned the girl who was off sweeping in the corner.

"Who's that?" I finally asked, pointing to the girl.

"That's my sister, Mabel." Wendy responded.

"Why is she in the corner?"

"Stan doesn't want her to scare off the customers." Wendy shrugged.

"How can she possibly be scarier than all this?" I referred to everything Stan put in the shack.

Wendy just shrugged again, and went back to her magazine. I continued to stare at the girl, who seemed to be robotically sweeping in the same spot ever since I got here. Finally, Stan decided to show me to my room. I stared at it for a moment. But, before I could ask why there were two beds (there had to be a reason since Stan was too cheep to get two for no reason) he slammed the door and left. I heard footsteps coming back a few seconds later. But instead of Grunkle Stan, I saw the girl who was sweeping.

"H-Hey, roomie..."

"Wait... what?" I said blankly.

"I'm your new roommate!" she gave a weak smile.

"What? Why?!" I yelled.

She shrinked down and winced. "S-Stan doesn't have any other rooms to spare. He s-said we have to stay here together..."

"And he didn't tell me?!"

"I... guess not..." she whispered.

I groaned and fell onto one of the beds. I assumed it was mine, since the other seemed to have someone else's belongings.

"Um... my name's Mabel." she said, standing next to me with her arm out for shaking.

I ignored it and responded in monotone. "Dipper."

She gave me a weird look. "That's your name?"

I waited for the laughter. "Yeah. Go ahead, make fun of it."

"Why would I make fun of it?" she stared at me. "It's original. It's nice."

I gave her a questioning look. "Really?"

"Yeah! I like it!" she smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Hey, why are you staying here?" I finally asked.

She looked down, as if in shame. "I've got nowhere else to stay. I'm... an orphan."

"What?" I said jumping up from the bed. "But Wendy said you were her sister."

"Well, technically we're not related. Her family just raised me since I was a baby, so she calls me her sister. But, her family ran out of space for me one day, so they found me a temporary home here!" She spread her arms out, gesturing to the attic we were currently in. "Sure, it's not the best place, but it's better than the streets!"

I couldn't believe how optimistic she could be. "So... you're going to be here with me the entire summer?"

"Unless Stan finally gets sick of me, then yes!"

"Do you know why he never talks about you?"

"Probably just thinks I've got brain issues. Everyone else does. Even Wendy thinks I'm crazy. She won't admit it, though." she sighed.

"I don't think you're crazy. I definitely think you're weird," I heard Mabel laugh. "but not crazy."

She smiled. "Thanks, Dipper. Hey, can I call you Dippin' Sauce?"

"No."

"Okay... DIPPIN' SAUCE."

"MABEL!"

She laughed. "Okay, okay. G'night Dipper."

I smiled, as I went to bed.

"Hey, Dipper?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we be friends?"

"I guess so, why?"

"I've just... always wanted a friend. Thanks."

I smiled. "No prob- AH!" I screamed as she suddenly wrapped me in a hug.

"Love ya, Dippin' Sauce!" She laughed again, as she went to her own bed.

I rolled my eyes and laughed as I began to fall asleep. Maybe this summer wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

Wait... did she just say she loves me?

* * *

I woke up to find Mabel already making her bed.

"Mornin' Dippin' Sauce!"

"Hey, Mabel?"

"Yes, Dippin' Sauce?"

I rolled by eyes. "Did you hear... crying last night?"

Mabel froze, but she quickly shook it off. "You probably just had one of those real-sounding dreams!"

I saw right through her fake smile, but a didn't call her out on it.

"C'mon, let's go outside!" She said, starting to drag me by the arm.

"Aren't we gonna have breakfast?" I said, trying to get out of her grip.

For a moment, she just stared at me. "Oh, yeah..." She said, as she started pushing me downstairs.

I saw two plates of pancakes set on the table, and sat down immediately. Mabel just stopped and watched from the stairs.

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

She just shook her head, and started to hide behind the bars of the stairs. Stan walked in, and sat at the other side of the table, eating the other pancakes.

"What's Mabel gonna eat?" I asked, curiously.

"Why do you care?" Stan responded. I simply shrugged as he spoke again, "She just doesn't eat when we're eating." He whispered. "She's new here and still... uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?" I asked. "She called me Dipping Sauce last night."

Stan's eyes widened. "Last night? What did you do last night?"

"Um... you made us sleep in the same room?"

Stan stared off into the distance. "I did? Oh, yeah." Stan shrugged. "Maybe she's just more comfortable around you. You know, you having the same birthday and all."

I jumped up. "We have the same birthday?"

Stan stared at me. "Yeah, you didn't know that?"

I turned my head back to the staircase, where Mabel had disappeared.

"When she does eat though, she doesn't eat a lot. Like she's... starving herself." Stan stared off into the distance, before shrugging his shoulders.

I thought about Mabel, realizing how thin she looked even with her giant sweater on. I had heard about eating disorders before, I was suddenly worried for the girl I had just met. I finished my pancakes in a hurry, and ran outside to meet Mabel.

"Hey, Dipper!" Mabel waved.

"Mabel, did you eat anything?"

She took a step back. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you eat breakfast?"

Mabel shook her head. "I'm fine, Dipper."

"That wasn't my question, I asked you if you ate."

Mabel began to laugh nervously. "Dipper, it doesn't matter. Can't we just-"

I groaned. "Mabel! Why can't you just answer the question?!"

"I..." Mabel sighed. "You don't understand..." she whispered.

"Oh, I understand plenty!"

I stomped away into the forest, completely ignoring her calls for me to come back. I angrily muttered things, kicking almost every tree I passed by.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Ding!_

What was that? I went back to the last tree.

_Ding!_

Was that... metal? I soon discovered a secret hatch. I gasped in amazement upon seeing a book, with a "3" on a six-fingered hand. I was fascinated immediately as I began reading through the journal. I stared hard at a page saying, "Trust No One". I wondered weather or not to believe it.

"Hey, Dipper?"

I jumped, screamed, and hid the book from sight all at once. I was shocked to find Mabel right behind me. How did she get there so... quietly?!

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have tried to avoid your question, but I swear I'm not starving myself or anything! I'm just uncomfortable around... Hey, what's that?" I realized she was pointing to the book behind my back.

"Uh, nothing!"

"Can I see?" Mabel was getting excited... not a good sign.

"Mabel, please don't!" I shoved the book farther from her.

"I wanna see!" Mabel lunged at me, trying desperately to grab the book.

"No!" I yelled, trying to swat her hand away.

"Dipper, I- AH!" Mabel was on the ground, crying. It took me moments to realize I had just slapped her face... hard. "M-Mabel! I'm so-"

"Liar!" She screamed. As she stood up I saw the red mark on her face. "You're just like WENDY, and STAN, and everyone else! This is why I don't have friends, because they're all LIARS!" She then fell back to the ground, whispering, "And I always believe them..."

"Mabel, I-"

"Leave me ALONE!" She ran away, covering her red and tear-stained face. I had never felt more guilty in my life.

* * *

I was so relieved when Mabel finally returned. But, I was shocked when she came back with a... boy.

"What happened to no friends?!" I yelled.

Mabel glared at me and I shrunk down, before she calmly responded, "Norman is different. Unlike you, he doesn't HURT me."

I instantly felt horrible, but at the same time I was worried for Mabel. There was something off about Norman... and I intended to find out what.

I decided to consult the journal, and found out about Gravity Falls zombies. There where tons of spooky stuff about this town. I instantly feared for Mabel, and asked Soos what I should do.

"I believe you, dude. I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town." Soos said. "But you gotta have evidence. Otherwise, people will think you're crazy!"

I wondered if Mabel ever saw something supernatural. Maybe that's why people call her crazy.

"Hey, just wondering, why are you so worried about Mabel?" Soos asked.

In all honesty, I wasn't sure. But I was, and I was going to save her from the zombie no matter what! Wait... where was she, anyway?

* * *

**Mabel**

* * *

"Mabel... there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh, Norman," I smiled. "You can tell me anything!" Please be a vampire. Please be a vampire.

"Just... don't freak out. Keep an open mind!"

That's when I realized my boyfriend was a bunch of gnomes... who wanted ME, a 12 year old girl... to marry them.

"Look, guys, you're really sweet and all. But, I'm a girl, and you're gnomes, and it's like, what?" I tried to let them down easy.

"We understand." Jeff, the main gnome said. "We'll never forget you, Mabel... because we're going to kidnap you."

"Wha- AHHH!"

The next few minutes of gnome-fighting were a blur. But, next thing I remember was Dipper coming in.

"Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes!" I yelled.

"Gnomes?" Dipper asked. "Huh. I was way off."

As cheesy as it was, it was sweet of him to rescue me. And don't get me wrong, I'm grateful! He had somehow gotten a golf cart that we drove outta there, but the gnomes formed one giant gnome, and chased us back to the mystery shack.

"I have to do it..." I whispered.

"What?!" Dipper yelled.

"Please, trust me just this once." I begged him. I then faced the giant gnome. "Okay, Jeff... I'll marry you."

Jeff then presented me with his ring, and I took it and smirked.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Out of the corner of me eye, I swore Dipper looked jealous. But as Jeff turned around I put a leaf blower on him - reverse style!

"That's for lying to me!" I turned the leaf blower up. "That's for breaking my heart!" I held the leaf blower up. "And this is for messing with Dipper!" I aimed, and fired Jeff at the rest of the gnomes.

The rest were lost without their leader, and scattered like rats.

"We did it!" I yelled immediately, and tackled Dipper in a hug. "Thanks for looking out for me."

Dipper hugged me back. "No problem."

"Hey..." I paused, and pulled away to face Dipper. "Why WERE you acting so weird around me and Norman? Were you, - dare I say - JEALOUS?!"

"Pfft. What? No way! I just... didn't want my best friend to get taken away by gnomes!"

My eyes shimmered with happy-tears. "Best friend?"

"Well, yeah, if you'll still have me. I'm sorry about the-"

I shushed him, and simply pulled him into another hug. We walked into the Mystery Shack, trying to ignore Stan's comments about us looking horrible. To our surprise, he let us each take something from the gift shop.

Dipper chose a hat, perfect to hide his birthmark. I was kinda sad he was ashamed of it. Oh, well... the hat looks good on him. I choose a - pause for dramatic effect - GRAPPLING HOOK! Despite Stan expecting me to choose a doll or something, I stuck with my grappling hook. Who knows? Might just save my life one day.

* * *

**Dipper**

* * *

I watched as Mabel played with her new grappling hook. Even though the journal said, "TRUST NO ONE", I'm gonna make an exception for Mabel. I mean, if you battle a hundred gnomes with someone, they've probably always got your back.

"Hey, Mabel, could you get the light?"

Mabel smiled, and aimed her grappling hook. "I'm on it..."

All I heard was breaking glass, and all I saw was darkness.

"It worked!"

I hadn't laughed so hard in years.

"I'd go over and hug you, but I don't wanna step on the broken glass." Mabel laughed.

I shrugged. "You can hug me in the morning."

"Yeah, but I want hugs now!"

I heard the creaking of her bed, and her footsteps on the floor. Yup, that girl was crazy. I waited expectantly for her to scream out it pain. Somehow, perhaps supernaturally, Mabel made it to my side of the room.

"I did it!"

"Yeah... now go back."

"But, Dipper! It's a miracle I made it here once! You want me to test fate again?"

"...Yes."

"Can't I just stay here? Please?"

I'm so grateful it was dark, and I couldn't see her puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" She whispered again, this time in my ear. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I swear she was TRYING to sound seductive... or something.

I groaned. "...Fine."

"YAY!" She yelled, lying down next to me.

I tried to stay as far away from her as possible, without falling off the bed.

"Goodnight, Dipper! Love you!"

I sighed. "Goodnight, Mabel..."

I closed my eyes and began to-

Wait, did she just say she loves me?

* * *

**PLEASE READ! OPINIONS NEEDED!**

Okay, so, I'm having trouble deciding how the Dipper/Mabel/Wendy relationship is gonna work for episode 5, and others. I need you to help me decide. So, I've thought of these possible scenarios... and I cannot decide which I like best.

1: Dipper simply thinks of Wendy as a sister, but Mabel just assumes he has a crush on Wendy, when really, Dipper likes Mabel. As in, Mabel is oblivious to the fact Dipper likes her. I think this would be similar replacing Wendy with Mabel, those times when Dipper acts all... awkward.

2: Dipper DOES like Wendy, and is oblivious to the fact Mabel likes him and is jealous of Wendy. This one seems closer to the real series, and would be the easiest to write, I guess. But at the same time, I want Dipper to like Mabel right away.

3: No jealously or confusion, Wendy is not part of the love interest thing. You might be asking where the fun in that is. True, while it may be a bit boring, I can turn all those Wendy/Dipper moments into Mabel/Dipper moments... somehow. 'Cause I don't know about you guys, but I'd love to see the Dipper clones fight over Mabel! And, if you do choose number three, which one should realize their feelings first? I'm thinking Dipper, since I usually write his P.O.V.

If you have anymore ideas, I'd love to hear them! Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated. Thank you for reading.


	2. Legend of the Gobblewonker

OMG! So many reviews! Thanks so much you guys.

Responses:

StkAmbln: Yeah, I am going a bit fast. But, I haven't watched episode 1 in forever, and didn't remember all the scenes. Others, I didn't know how to rewrite differently, so I didn't. And I'll admit I wasn't paying attention to Stan when writing that, sorry. I'll try and fix that this time.

Alisi Thorndyke: Hopefully I can explain that in a later episode... sorry for the confusion.

BadBoyy: Thanks!

awesomenesshaser: Sure, and thanks!

GravityFallsMD: Totally. But what do you think it should be? I'm not good at coming up with those...

TabbyPie101: I know, right? I can't wait to write that!

Guest: Thanks for voting.

Shiny Victini 4: Thanks.

musicfashionlover: I will keep updating ASAP, sorry for the wait.

Guest: Lol. Wacky moments.

I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, but I'm only 13 and I'm still only learning Language Arts and such. I'll probably rewrite this whole thing when I'm older to make it more... understandable. I'm just making this up as I go.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Legend of the Gobblewonker

* * *

**Dipper**

* * *

I woke up in the morning to the smell of bacon. I turned to the left side of the room to find Mabel's bed empty. I checked my watch, and after realizing that I was up no later than usual, I began to wonder what happened to Mabel. I shrugged as I got dressed.

When I got downstairs, I saw Stan eating bacon and eggs. On my side of the table, was some bacon and toast. I found Mabel's chair and plate empty, and herself still absent. While eating breakfast I asked Stan, who was unsure where she was, too. After breakfast, I found Mabel sweeping in her corner in the shack.

I stared at her for a moment, surprised. The surprise quickly turned to pity and sadness. I walked over slowly.

"You know, you don't need to keep doing that." I said.

Mabel placed the broom down in the corner, then turned to face me. "I know, but I just don't want to bug Stan."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind you NOT robotically sweeping the corner all day." I gave a weak smile. "You ARE part of the family."

"No, I'm not." Mabel whispered. "I'm not, and I never will be. So I don't like acting like it."

"Well, can you stop acting like a robot? I don't think Stan treats you like you're not part of the family. I think YOU treat YOURSELF that way because you're scared." I smirked, my arms crossed.

Mabel looked shocked. "Of what?"

"Of maybe getting close to us?"

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Why would I be scared about that?"

I smiled. "You're scared that you're going to starting loving it here, and then you'll get sent to some orphanage 1,000 miles away with no say in it, whatsoever."

Mabel's look was suddenly sad and fearful. "I... I..."

"Mabel." I stared at her, waiting for her to admit.

"I... guess..."

I smirked again. "I knew it."

"What are you doing?!" Mabel yelled, as I began to grab her arm.

"You, Grunkle Stan, and I are going on a trip!"

Mabel looked shocked. "What trip?"

"Grunkle Stan said something about a Family Fun Day during breakfast, and you're going to come!"

"What?!" I completely ignored Mabel's protests, and (eventually) took her to Stan. She's surprisingly strong for a thin 12 year old girl.

"Ready for family fun day?!" Stan said enthusiastically.

"About that..." I said. "I was, er, Mabel and I were wondering if she could come too!" I said as I pointed at Mabel, next to me.

Stan gave me a long hard stare. "Dipper, this is FAMILY fun day."

I saw Mabel's body droop, out of the corner of my eye. But my eyes were fixed on Stan. His face was stern, and serious. He looked angry, or like he thought we were suspicious. He was scanning us, as if he was trying to decide if we were worthy to live. His look was almost scary. It was amazing how fast that look turned into the brightest smile I'd seen him wear.

"Of COURSE Mabel's coming!"

Mabel's slouching body jumped up in surprise, and before she could react with a 'thank you', I yelled "WHOO HOO!" and grabbed her in a hug. She just laughed and hug me back. Stan then surrounded us both in a hug, and looked back and forth at the two of us.

"So, who's ready to put on a blindfold and get into my car?!"

"YAY!"

Wait, what?

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Here's your blindfolds!" Stan said, taking two pieces of cloth from nowhere and tossing them toward us.

Mabel just shrugged and out it around her head without a second thought. I, on the other hand, became worried about where Stan was taking us. The car ride was... a dangerous one. But we somehow made it to Stan's destination.

"Okay," I heard Stan say. "Take off your blindfolds... NOW!"

Mabel and I did as we were told to behold the sight of... Stan in fishing gear. With surprised looks on our faces, Mabel and I scanned our surroundings. Nearly the entire town was there. I suddenly wondered WHY Stan had decided to take us FISHING. Stan gave Mabel and me each a hat with our names (badly) stitched on them.

Stan smiled. "It's just gonna be me, you, and those goofy hats on a boat for ten hours!"

"Ten HOURS?" I yelled in surprise.

"I brought the JOKE BOOK."

"No! NO!" I yelled. I tried to shield myself with my arm from the book Stan held in his left hand, as if it would change the fact Stan was going to tell all the terrible jokes in there.

Mabel turned to me and whispered, "There has to be a way out of this..."

"I've seen it! I've seen it again!"

Everyone turned to the source of the noise. An old man ran to the crowd, yelling something about a monster he'd seen heading to Scuttlebutt Island. I suddenly remembered something.

"Mabel, do you remember that monster photo contest from the magazine?"

"The one next to the human-sized hamster ball?" Mabel asked.

"Uh, yes?"

"Oh, yeah! That one!" She smiled.

"Do you realize what that old dude said?"

"Something about donkey spittle..."

"No! The monster! If we get a picture of it, the prize money is $1000!"

Mabel gasped in delight. "My human-sized hamster ball!"

I stared at her for a moment, before shaking my head. "Yeah, sure."

"Dipper," Mabel said with her best serious face, "I am one BILLION percent on board with this!"

"Grunkle Stan," I said confidently. "Change of plans. We're taking that boat to Scuttlebutt Island!"

Mabel and I began to chant, 'Monster Hunt' over and over. As Stan began to refuse, a boat pulled up behind us.

"Soos!" Mabel exclaimed happily.

"'Sup, hambone? You two talkin' about a monster hunt on the lake? You could use my boat! It's got a stealing wheel, and chairs... normal boat stuff."

Stan then cut in. "Okay, you could go on some epic adventure with Soos and Mabel, or you could spend the whole day learning how to tie knots and skewer worms with me: your Grunkle Stan!"

Mabel and I looked at our two choices, and then at each other. We quickly decided to leave for the island with Soos. I can't say I didn't feel bad for Stan, but I'm sure he'll be fine.

Before heading to the island, we all decided we would need supplies such as sunscreen. And so, we went to the nearest store for a shopping trip. While Soos looked for the sunscreen, Mabel came with me to choose cameras. I mean, if we want to take a good picture, we need a good camera!

I reminded Mabel that we had to get disposable and inexpensive ones. Most importantly, not to get sparkly ones. Reason one, they might draw the creature's attention and get us killed. Reason two, they're girly, and I don't like them.

"But, sparkly is pretty!" Mabel said in a sad tone, pointing at a very PINK, very SPARKLY camera on display.

I rolled my eyes. "Mabel, that's not the kind of camera we need."

"But it's the kind I want!" Mabel yelled. "I literally DREAMT that I would get a camera exactly like that one! I dreamt it, Dipper! It's a sign!"

I realized there was literally a sign in the background saying, 'The camera of your dreams.' I sighed. "Maybe we can come and get it AFTER we photograph the creature, okay?"

"So I can get it?!" Mabel yelled excitedly, already hugging the display camera.

"Maybe. Not yes, not no, just MAYBE... okay?"

"That's just a nicer way to say 'never'!"

"Mabel!"

Mabel sighed as she stepped away from the sparkly camera. "Fine..."

"Let's just get back to the boat."

* * *

"Look!" Mabel gasped. "A pelican!"

"Mabel, leave that thing alone!"

"Aw, I don't mind none!" Mabel said in a strange voice, pretending to be a ventriloquist with the pelican.

I watched as the pelican finally flew away, and asked, "Hey, aren't you supposed to be the lookout?"

"Yeah! LOOKOUT!"

I whimpered as Mabel threw a ball at me out of nowhere.

She laughed. "But seriously, I'm on it." The boat shook as it literally crashed into the shore. "See? We're here! I'm a lookout genius!"

I rolled my eyes as we walked into the island. "Soos? Could you stay here and guard the boat?"

"I will guard it with my life, dude." Soos nodded, seriously.

I nodded back, as Mabel and I walked into the strange island.

"WITH MY LIFE!"

* * *

"So, how are we supposed to find this monster thing?" Mabel asked.

I sighed. "We'll know it when we see it."

I jumped suddenly at the sound of a branch snapping.

"What was that?"

Mabel gasped. "Are you scared?"

"W-What?" I asked, failing to keep my cool. "No! I-"

Mabel cut me off with another gasp. "You are scared!"

"No I'm not! I just-"

"Scared!"

"Mabel, I don't-"

"Scared!"

"Please just-"

"Scared!"

"Mabel!"

She laughed again. "Aw, it's okay, goofus! We're chasing a giant and probably man-eating lake monster on a spooky and most likely abandoned island! Who wouldn't be creeped out?"

"Well, you don't seem creeped out..."

"Are you kidding?!" Mabel yelled. "I'm terrified!"

"Then, why'd you come?" P

Mabel shrugged. "'Cause this seems really important to you."

I smiled.

"That, and I wanna spilt the prize money so I can get a human sized hamster ball!"

I sighed. "Fair enough."

"Yes!" Mabel said, doing a fist pump.

Suddenly, a loud noise cut through the forest.

"W-What was that?" Mabel asked, nervously.

"The creature!" I exclaimed, running to the direction of the sound.

Mabel followed me as we ran toward... beavers?

"But what was that noise? I heard a monster noise...

We turned our heads to see a beaver with a chainsaw. I groaned and jumped over a small distance of water and sat on a rock.

"Maybe that old man really was crazy."

"Hey, don't give up!" Mabel said as she sat down next to me. "We could still find the Gooblewonker if we keeping trying!"

"You think so?"

"I know so!" She smiled.

I sighed. "Either way, I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess."

"Aw, don't worry about it, Dippin' Sauce! I wanted to come, remember?"

I laughed. "Yeah. Good luck with your hamster ball."

"No, silly!" Mabel punched me in the arm playfully. "I came for you!"

"Yeah," I rubbed my arm. "To hit me."

Mabel laughed. "You know what I mean."

I smiled. "Yeah. I do."

The rock we were sitting on suddenly seemed to move from under us. We slipped and fell off into the cold water, and "swam" the small distance to the shore.

I gasped. "The creature! Mabel, get your camara!"

"Uh... Dipper..."

"What? What's wrong with you? All you've got to do, is point and shoot. Like..."

My eyes widened as I saw the massive creature right in front of me. I dropped the camera in my shock, and Mabel and I bolted for the boat. I did my best to take photos of the creature while running for my life... but I couldn't do it.

Mabel and I yelled and Soos to start the boat, and we took off the second we got on. We hadn't much defense except for the cameras Soos and Mabel were throwing overboard, in vain attempts to slow the monster down. We came across a waterfall. I remembered reading about a cave in the journal.

"I think there might be a cave in there!"

"MIGHT BE?!" Mabel yelled.

Still, the boat was driven into the waterfall, and we somehow landed safely in the cave (other than the boat being ruined). The Gobblewonker was stuck in the cave opening. Though that was going to make it hard to get out of there, the creature was stuck! And I was able to take several great pictures.

Open closer examination, however, the Gobblewonker was none other than Old Man McGucket operating a giant robot. That's when I realized I shouldn't have left Grunkle Stan behind, just for a photo contest.

"Hey, you still have one roll of film left!" Mabel smiled.

"What do you wanna do with it?"

* * *

After apologizing and spending the rest of the day fishing and running from the cops with Grunkle Stan, Mabel and I were exhausted.

"Hey, Dipper?" Mabel asked. "Can I have the camera?"

"Why?"

"I wanna take more pictures of us and our summer memories!" She said, smiling.

"More pictures?" I asked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah! I wanna make us scrapbook!" She said, holding up an empty book.

I smiled. "Well, I can't give you the camera that we used today."

"Because we're out of film?"

"Because Soos threw it at the lake cops when we were running from them."

"Oh, yeah!"

"But you can use this!"

Mabel gasped in awe as I pulled out the sparkly pink camera she wanted from the store. She grabbed it from my hands and stared at it in all it's sparkly glory.

"Enjoy the camera of your dreams!" I laughed

Mabel gave me a confused look. "But you said..."

"I said maybe, remember?"

Her confused look broke into a smile as she hugged me. "Thanks, Dippin' Sauce."

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile too. "No prob."

* * *

**AN: **I know that was boring... but I didn't know what to do with that episode. So sorry the update took forever! Hopefully the next update can come sooner. I was planning to update once a week at LEAST, but we had horrible internet problems.

Okay, so, I type up everything on my I-pad. But my parents are having problems with the wifi, as in, they DON'T KNOW THE PASSWORD! And, they never told me anything. So, I would just use the hotspot on my mom's I-phone's cellular data (because they didn't get that for my I-pad) but, it mysteriously decided to not work anymore. Literally, the hotspot button vanished from the phone's settings. It's back now, and hopefully nothing like that will happen again.

As I've said before, please tell me if you have any ideas or suggestions, and I appreciate your support.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. :)


	3. Headhunters

I just want to thank you guys again for reading and reviewing, you're all so nice. I'm so scared I'm gonna disappoint you guys, but I'm doing the best I can.

Has anybody else been to a wax museum in real life? Let me tell you, Dipper is right. They are creepy! Especially if you're a girl like me, who only ever had stuffed animals as toys because all the dolls in your room at night would creep you out.

That's right, I'm a girl who doesn't like dolls. I'm not the only one, right?

Replies:

RockSunner: Actually, she got to use it in this episode too.

Noah Frisch: You think I rock? OMG, when I read that I thought I was going to explode from happiness. No, my friend, YOU ROCK!

Alisi Thorndyke: Hopefully it'll be explained by episode 6. But, I know it will still seem weird. The Mabel we all know and love is in there, somewhere. And I'm going to make her come out wether she likes it or not! Maniacal laughter!

Shiny Victini 4: I'm glad we're both back! I hope you like this chapter.

I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter. Do I really have to do that every chapter? Shrug.

**Disclaimer: **I obviously do not own Gravity Falls.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Headhunters

* * *

**Dipper**

* * *

A secret room. There was a SECRET ROOM in the Mystery Shack. I knew it! I knew there were some things Stan wasn't telling us! I just didn't expect it to be old wax figures. There were historical (and fictional) characters all around us. Grunkle Stan began 'introducing' us to his figures.

"Genghis Khan, Sherlock Holmes," Stan hesitated at a sculpture of Larry King, "Some kind of, I don't know, goblin man?"

I stared at all the wax figures, who were seemingly staring back at us with dead eyes. "Is anyone else getting the creeps here?"

"And now for my personal favorite: Wax Abraham Lincoln, right over- Oh! Oh no! Come on, who left the blinds open? Wax John Wilkes Booth, I'm looking in your direction!" Stan sighed and poked the waxy remains of his melted wax figure. "How do you fix a wax figure?"

Mabel stepped up and smiled. "Don't worry, Grunkle Stan. I'll make you a new wax figure from all this old wax! I'm an arts and crafts master. Why do you think I always have this glue gun stuck to my arm?" Mabel proved her point by showing the object glued to her arm.

"I like your gumption, kid!" Stan smiled, as he walked away.

"I don't know what that word means, but thank you! The question is, what do I build?" Mabel gasped. "How about a girl who's part fairy princess, and part horse fairy princess!"

I stared at her in disbelief. "Maybe you should carve something from real life. Like- like someone you know!"

"Kids, have you seen my pants?" Stan yelled as he returned to the room, seemingly striking a dramatic pose.

Mabel then looked up with bright eyes at... nothing in particular. "Oh, Muse. You work in mysterious ways."

"Why is Mabel talking to the ceiling?"

"Shush!" Mabel yelled. "Inspiration is happening!"

"What?" Stan asked.

"Get out! Before I loose my inspiration!" She yelled, literally pushing us out of the room.

Stan and I were shocked as Mabel slammed the door the second we were out. Stan simply shrugged and left, but I wondered exactly what Mabel was doing. Imagine my surprise, when a mere two hours later she has completed a wax figure of Grunkle Stan, all by herself. I'm amazed when I walk through the door.

"Wow, this is awesome!" I yelled.

She smiled. "Thanks, Dippin' Sauce!" She stepped back to stare at her work. "I think it needs more glitter..."

I turned to see a nearby bucket full of pink glitter. "Oh! Here!"

Mabel smiled a thank you as she poured the ENTIRE bucket on Wax Stan. To my surprise, it actually did make it look a lot better.

"I found my pants," I heard Stan say as he entered. "But now I'm missing my- Ahhh!" Stan fell back in surprise as he saw the wax version of himself.

"What do you think?" Mabel asked excitedly.

"I think... the Wax Museum's back in business! And Wax Stan is gonna be the main attraction!"

Mabel gave an excited squeal.

I couldn't believe how many people showed up for the Wax Museum. Seriously, who PAYS to look at those creepy things?! No offense to those people, but I wouldn't.

Stan was on the stage in front of all the wax figures with a microphone. "You all know me, folks! Town darling, 'Mr. Mystery.' Please, ladies, control yourselves! As you know, I always bring the people of this fair town novelties and befuddlements, the likes of which the world, has never known. But enough about me. Behold... me!

As Stan uncovered his wax figure self, Soos made a fanfare sound with his keyboard. Only two people in the audience clapped.

Stan handed the mic to Mabel. "And now a word from our own Mabelangelo!"

Mabel smiled. "It's Mabel. Thank you for coming! I made this sculpture with my own two hands! It's covered in my blood, sweat, tears, and other fluids!"

The audience groaned in disgust. Mabel laughed.

"Yeah. I will now take questions! You there!" She said, pointing to Old Man McGucket.

"Old Man McGucket, local kook. Are the wax figures alive? And, follow-up question, can I survive the wax man uprising?" He asked.

Mabel made a confused face. "Um...Yes! Next question!" She then pointed to someone else.

"Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper. Do you really think this constitutes a wonder of the world?"

"Your microphone's a turkey baster, Toby." Said Stan.

"It certainly is..."

Stan rolled his eyes. "Next question."

"Shandra Jimenez, a real reporter. Your flyers promised free pizza with admission to this event. Is this true?" The lady said, holding up a flyer.

My eyes widen as I realized we were in trouble. Stan lied about pizza! The crowd angrily yelled for their pizza. I tried to stay calm and reassure myself that Stan would take care of this.

"That was a typo. Good night, everyone!"

Or... use a smoke bomb to run and save himself with the money we'd collected. The rest of the audience walked away, needless to say, upset. A lumberjack furiously punched a pole screaming, "IN YOUR FACE!"

Through all that Mabel just smiled. "I think that went well."

I stared at her. "You're kidding, right?"

* * *

Stan admired the money earned from the wax museum reopening. "Hot pumpkin pie! Look at all this cash! And I owe it all to one person, this guy!" He said, pointing to his wax figure.

Mabel nudged Stan, expecting him to mention her.

"Ooh! Yeah, you too, ya little gremlin. Now you kids wash up. We got another long day tomorrow. Go, go!" He said, pushing us out the door. He then turned to his wax self and sighed. "Kids."

After we got in our pajamas, we went to brush our teeth.

"Hey, Mabel?"

"Yeah, Dippin' Sauce?"

"You did a really great job with the wax figure of Stan. The real Stan certainly seems to love it."

Mabel smiled. "Thanks! Hey Dipper, you wanna do a toothbrush race?"

I shrugged and mumbled "Okay" through the foam in my mouth.

"No...No...Noooooo!" Mabel and I ran downstairs to the voice of Grunkle Stan. "Wax Stan! He's been... m-murdered!"

Our eyes widened at the sight of Wax Stan decapitated. Mabel fainted, and I caught her as she fell back.

"Mabel!" I yelled.

As I tried to revive Mabel, Stan called the police. It wasn't long before they were here and Mabel was awake.

"Whoa!" She said. "I had the weirdest dream."

"It wasn't about Wax Stan getting decapitated, was it?"

Mabel stared at me. "No, it was about peanut butter and jelly getting married and having a bread baby." Her eyes widened. "Wait, what was that about Wax Stan?"

I motioned to Stan, explaining to the police officers, "I got up to use the jon, right? And when I come back, blammo! He's headless!"

Mabel kneeled in front of her Wax Sculpture. "My expert handcrafting besmirched. Besmirched!"

I pulled her into a comforting hug. "Who would do something like this?"

Deputy Durland turned to his partner. "What's your opinion, Sheriff Blubs?"

"Look, we'd love to help you folks, but let's face the facts... this case is unsolvable." He said.

Mabel, Stan and I jumped up in surprise. "What?!"

Stan glared at him. "You take that back, Sheriff Blubs!"

"You're kidding, right?" I said. "There must be evidence, motives. You know, I could help if you want."

Stan nodded. "Yeah, yeah! Let the boy help. He's got a little brain up in his head."

Sheriff Blubs smiled. "Oooh! Would you look at what we got here! City boy thinks he's gonna solve a mystery with his fancy computer phone!"

"City boy! City boy!" Yelled his partner.

Sheriff Blubs laughed. "You are adorable!"

"Adorable?" I asked, hoping I'd somehow heard them wrong.

I glared as Blubs and Durland started laughing.

"Look, P.J.'s, how about you leave the investigating to the grown-ups, okay?" Blubs said.

A voice coming from Blubs's Walkie Talkie said, "Attention, all units. Steve is about to fit an entire cantaloupe in his mouth. Repeat, an entire cantaloupe!"

Deputy Durland gasped. "It's a 23-16!"

"Let's move!" Said Blubs, as they ran out the door.

Mabel sighed. "I guess we'll never find Wax Stan's head..."

"No! Mabel, you and me are going to find the jerk who did this, and get back that head." I glared at the cops again as they left. "Then we'll see who's adorable. Achoo!"

Mabel smiled. "Aww, you sneeze like a kitten."

I then glared at her. "Not helping!"

* * *

"Wax Stan has lost his head and its up to us to find it." I said, as we studied the crime scene.

Mabel nodded as she took pictures with her sparkly pink camera.

"There were a lot of unhappy customers at the unveiling. The murderer could have been anyone." I said, looking at pictures of all the people who attended.

Mabel gasped. "Even us!"

I shrugged. "In this town, anything is possible. Ghosts, zombies, it could be months before we find our first clue."

Mabel pointed to the carpet. "Hey, look! A clue."

I stared the the floor where she pointed. "Footprints in the shag carpet!"

"That's weird. They've got a hole in them."

"And they're leading to..."

We gasped at the sight of an axe behind the couch. Seriously, how did we not see that before?

* * *

"So, what do you think?" I asked Soos.

"In my opinion, this is an axe."

Mabel paused. "Wait a minute. The lumberjack!"

"He was furious when he didn't get that free pizza!" I said.

Mabel nodded. "Furious enough, for MURDER!"

"Oh, you mean Manly Dan." Said Soos. "Yeah, he hangs out at this crazy intense biker joint downtown."

"Then that's where we're going." Mabel said.

"Dude, this is awesome. You two are like: The Mystery Kids!"

"Don't call us that."

As we walked out of the mystery shack, we found Stan pulling a coffin out of the car.

"Hey, give me a hand with this coffin will ya?" He said. "I'm doin' a memorial service for Wax Stan. Som'n small but, classic."

"Sorry Grunkle Stan, but we have got a big break in the case!" I exclaimed.

"Beak in the case!" Mabel smiled.

"We're heading to the town right now to interrogate the murderer."

"We have an axe!" Mabel pulled the axe out of my bag and pretended to chop something. "Ree, ree, ree!"

Stan stared at us. "Hm, it seem like the kind of thing that responsible parents wouldn't want you to do..." He then smiled. "Good thing I'm an uncle. Avenge me kids! Avenge meeee!" He yelled to the sky.

As we headed into town, Mabel smiled. "Thanks for doing this, Dipper."

"Of course! I have to prove those cops I'm not..." I paused to shudder. "Adorable."

Mabel gave a confused look. "What's wrong with being adorable?"

"Well, there's nothing WRONG with it, I just don't want people to look at me like I'm a little kid."

"Sounds like you wanna grow up." "Exactly! Or at least, prove that I can act like it."

"Dipper, you don't really wanna grow up. Think about how much fun it is being a kid! 'Cause one day, you're gonna look back and wish you could relive all these years!

I stared at her in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?"

Mabel smiled. "Nope! And for the record, you are adorable."

"Don't say that!"

"Okay, then you're cute!"

"Cute?"

"Cute!"

"What do you mean, 'cute'? Cute as in a puppy, or cute as in when you lie that you like a ridiculous scarf your grandma made you, or-"

"Cute as in... cute!" Mabel smiled, skipping ahead of me.

I stood still for a moment, not understanding. I then rolled my eyes. "Girls."

We soon made it to the biker joint, Skull Fracture.

"This is the place. Got the fake IDs?"

Mabel handed me the two cards.

"Here goes nothing."

"We're here to interrogate Manly Dan for the murder of wax Stan." Mabel said, as we showed our fake IDs.

I was worried this wasn't going to work. I mean, she wrote Sir Dipping Sauce and Lady Mabelton. Who would believe-

"Works for me."

The guard opened the door, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, let's just try to blend in, ok?" I said.

Mabel smiled. "You got it, Dippin' Sauce!"

Somehow, I didn't think I could trust her. But I found Manly Dan arm wrestling with a machine.

"Manly Dan, just the guy I wanted to see. Where were you last night?" I asked.

"Punchin' the clock."

"You were at work?"

"No, I was punchin' that clock!" He yelled, pointing to a broken clock outside.

"10 o'clock," I sighed. "The time of the murder. So, I guess you never seen this before?" I said, holding up the axe.

"Listen little girl!"

"Hey, actually I'm-"

"I wouldn't pick my teeth with that axe. It's left handed! I only use my right hand, the manly hand!"

I stepped back as he tore the machine's arm and hit the machine with it.

"Left handed?" I asked myself.

I ran back to Mabel.

"Mabel, big break in the case!" I yelled, as I pulled her away from a biker she was talking to. "It's a left handed ax." I said, as I showed her a list of everyone at the wax museum reopening. "These are all our suspects. Manly Dan is right handed, that means all we have to do is find our left handed suspect and we got our killer."

Mabel smiled. "Oh man, we are on fire today! Pazaw, Pazaw, Pazaw!"

"Let's find that murderer!"

* * *

We went through the list, testing every person until there was only one left.

Mabel gasped. "Of course, it all adds up!"

We were so sure it was him, and we called the police.

"You kids better be right about this or you'll never get the end of it." Bulbs said, as we prepared to enter the house.

"The evidence is irrefutable." I said.

Mabel agreed. "It's so irrefutable."

Deputy Durland got excited. "I'm gonna get to use my match stick!"

Sheriff Blubs said, "You ready? You ready little fella?"

"On 3!" I said. "1, 2, ..."

Deputy Durland smashed the door open, while screaming.

"No body move! This is a raid!" Said Blubs.

Toby Determined screamed and fell down out of his chair. "What is this? Some kind of raid?"

"Toby Determined, you're under arest for murder of the wax body of Grunkle Stan." I said, confidently.

"You have the right to remain impressed with our awsome detective work." Mabel said with equal confidence.

Toby Determined was shocked. "Gobbling goose feathers! I don't understand!"

"Then allow me to explain." I said. "You were hoping that Grunkle Stan's new attraction would be the story that saved your failing newspaper. But when the show was a flop, you decided to go out and make your own headline."

Mabel showed him the latest Gossiper newspaper with picture of wax Stan's head.

"But you were sloppy, and all the clues pointed to a shabby shoe belong to who has caught left handed."

Mabel smirked. "Toby Determined, you're yesterday news."

"Boy, you're little knees must be sore, from jumping to conclusions!" Toby did a dance. "Hachacha! I had nothing to do with that murder."

"I knew it! Wait, what did you say? Nothing? You say nothing?"

"Could you repeat?"

Sheriff Blubs glared at Toby. "Then where were you at the night of the break-in?"

Toby Determined then shows the video footage of him in his office. In the video, he opened his closet and took out a piece of cardboard. "Finally, we can be alone cardboard cutout of news reporter Shandra Jimenez." He then proceeded to... (shudder) make out with the cardboard.

"Eeeewwww! Yuck!"

Sheriff Blubs nodded. "Time state confirms. Toby, you're off the hook. You freak of nature."

"Hooray!"

"But, but it has to be him!" I yelled. "Check the axe for fingerprints!"

Sheriff Blubs checked, "No prints at all."

"No prints?"

Deputy Durland laughed. "Hey I got a headline for you: city boy and orphan girl waste every one's time."

The adults laughed. I blushed from embarrassment, and at the mention of her being an orphan, Mabel was fighting back tears.

Toby Determined continued laughing. "Boy, I'd be pretty embarrassed if I were you two."

And yet, the Toby in the video behind him was still kissing a piece of cardboard.

* * *

With our defeat accepted, Mabel and I returned to the shack to attend Wax Stan's funeral. Stan had decided the others wax figures should attend the funeral too. I of course felt extremely uncomfortable, but ignored it for Wax Stan's sake.

Stan spoke first. "Kids, Soos, lifeless wax figures, thank you all for coming. Some people might say it's wrong for a man to love a wax replica of himself..."

Soos stood up and shouted, "They're wrong!"

"Easy Soos." Stan said, before turning to his wax self. "Wax Stan, I hope you're picking pockets in the wax heaven. I'm sorry, I got glitter in my eye!"

He cried and ran away, and so did Soos.

I sighed. "Those cops are right about me."

"Dipper, we've come so far, we can't give up now." Mabel said.

"But I considered every thing: the weapon, the motive, the clues..."

I sighed as I looked into the coffin. "Wait, Wax Stan's shoe has a hole in it?"

"All the wax guys have that. It's where the pole thingy attaches to their stand dealy."

"Wait a minute, what has a hole on its shoe and no fingerprints? Mabel! The murderers are-"

"Standing right behind you."

Mabel and I watched in amazement as all the wax figures came to life.

I gasped. "Wax Sherlock Holmes! Wax Shakespeare! Wax Coolio?"

Wax Cooli nodded. "S'up Holmes?"

Wax Lizzie Borden took her axe back as Mabel watched in fear. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

Wax Sherlock Holmes came closer to me. "Bravo, Dipper Pines. You've discovered our little secret." He said, taking Wax Stan's head out of his cape. "Applaud, everyone, applaud sarcastically." The other wax figures clapped. "Uh, no that's sounds too sincere. Slow clap. There we go, nice and condescending." He said as they clapped slowly.

"But... how is this possible? You're made of wax!" I yelled.

Mabel gasped. "Are you... magic?"

Wax Sherlock Holmes laughed. "Are we magic? She wants to know if we're magic!" His laughter stopped abruptly as he slammed his fist on the table. "We're CURSED!"

The Wax Figures all yelled, "Cursed! Cursed!"

Wax Sherlock Holmes continued, "Cursed to come to life whenever the moon is waxing. Your uncle bought us many years ago at a garage sale.

"A haunted garage sale, son!" Said Wax Coolio

"And so, the Mystery Shack Wax Collection was born." Sherlock Holmes continued. "By day, we would be the playthings of man."

"But when your uncle went to sleep, we would rule the night."

"It was a charmed life for us cursed beings. That is, until your uncle closed up shop. We've been waiting ten years to get our revenge on Stan for locking us away... but we got the wrong guy."

"So, you're trying to murder Grunkle Stan for real?!" I yelled.

"You were right all along, Dipper! Wax people are creepy!" Mabel whimpered.

"Enough!" Yelled Sherlock. "Now that you know our secret, you must... DIE."

As they growled, their eyes rolled back into their heads. Mabel and I watched in fear as they cornered us.

"What do we do, what do we do?!" Mabel yelled.

"I don't know!" I randomly grabbed a pot of coffee and threw it at Wax Genghis Khan, and his face began to melt.

Mabel gasped. "That's it! We can melt them with hotty melty things!"

I nodded quickly as we each grabbed a decorative candle from the table. "Anyone move and we'll melt you into candles!"

"Decorative candles!" Mabel yelled.

Wax Sherlock Holmes glared. "You really think you can defeat us?"

"I-I don't really know. I'm not-I'm not really sure."

"It's worth a shot I guess."

"So be it...ATTACK!"

The figures began closing in on us, Lizzie Borden swung her ax at Mabel, but accidently decapitated Robin Hood. Mabel walked around her, but William Shakespeare snuck behind her. Mabel cut off his hands with the candles, and he ran away. One of Shakespeare's hands still moved, and began choking Mabel. Mabel walked over to a door, and repeatably smashed his fingers.

I yelled, "Interview this Larry King!" As I decapitated Larry King with the candle.

"My neck! My beautiful neck!"

Groucho Marx touched my candle and his hand began to melt. "Eh!"

"Jokes on you, Groucho!" I said, as I cut Groucho in half.

"I've heard about a cutting remark but this is ridiculous!"

Wax Genghis Khan ran up to me, I jumped out of the way, and Genghis landed inside the fireplace.

"Ha, Genghis Khan! You fell harder than the-uh-I don't know, uh, Qin Dynasty? Heh. Yeah. Alright."

Mabel yelled, "Dipper! Watch out!"

As I cut Richard Nixon's leg, I saw Sherlock Holmes approach. "Alright. Let's get this taken care of." He said, putting Wax Stan's head on the horn of a Rhino on the wall, and grabbed a sword.

He swung it at me, smacking the candle out of my hand, and breaking it. He swung the sword above his head, and aimed at me.

"Catch!" Mabel yelled, throwing me one of the fireplace tools.

Sherlock brought the sword on me, but I blocked the attack with the tool. Sherlock kept attacking, while I block and am pushed back. I get pushed back into the Attic, and get cornered by Sherlock against the wall.

"Once your family is out of the way, we'll rule the night once again!" Sherlock yelled, raising his sword above his head.

I looked out the window, getting an idea and jumping out. "Don't count on it!

Sherlock followed me, yelling, "Come back here you brat!"

I nervously climbed onto the Mystery Shack sign with Sherlock on my tail. I slowly walked across it, while Sherlock swung the sword at me. We clash between my fireplace tool and his sword while trying to maintain balance. Sherlock tries to hit me with his sword, but I jump back, and the "S" in "Shack" fell off again.

"You really think you can outwit me boy? I'm Sherlock bleeding Holmes! Have you seen my magnifying glass?! It's enormous!"

I dropped the fireplace tool and climbed to the other side of the roof. I hid behind the chimney and looked out to see if Sherlock was there. Just when I thought I was going to be okay he kicked me in the stomach and I fell back.

"Any last words?" He asked, raising his sword.

"Um... you got any sunscreen?"

"Got any-? What?" He turned and gasped at the sight of sunrise. "No."

"You know, letting me lead you outside? Probably not you sharpest decision."

Sherlock began to melt faster and faster. "Outsmarted by a child in short pants! No! Fiddlesticks! Humbugs! It's a total kerfuffle. What a hullabaloo." Soon, all that was left was his face.

"Case closed! Achoo!"

Sherlock laughed. "You sneeze like a kitten! Those policemen were right, you're adorable! Adorable!" He yelled as his head fell SPLAT on the ground.

"E-ew."

* * *

Mabel was throwing the remaining parts of the wax figures into the fireplace. Wax William Shakespeare's head is the only noticeable wax figure left.

"Though our group be left in twain, man of wax shall rise again!"

Mabel smiled. "Y'know any limericks?"

"Uh...there once was a dude from Kentucky-"

"Nope!" Mabel threw his head in the fire. That's when she noticed me. "Dipper! You're okay! You solved the mystery after all." I

smiled as I pulled up a chair and took Wax Stan's head off the wall. "I couldn't have done it without my sidekick."

"No offense Dipper, but you're the sidekick."

"What? Says who? Have people been saying that? Have you heard that?"

"Hot Belgium waffles! What happened to my parler!?" Stan yelled as he walked in.

"Your wax figures turned out to be evil, so we fought them to the death!" Mabel smiled.

"I decapitated Larry King."

Stan paused, then laughed. "You kids and your imaginations!"

"On the bright side, though, look what we found!" I said, giving Stan his wax head.

Stan smiled. "My head! Ha ha! I missed this guy! You done good kids! Alright, line up for some affectionate noogie-ing."

"Oh I'm not so sure about that. Is there any other alternative...?"

"Oh uh...I'm not so sure..."

Stan just laughed and noogied us. Suddenly, Deputy Durland and Sheriff Blubs drove up to the broken window.

Sheriff Blubs spoke, "Solved the case yet, boy? I'm so confident you're gonna say no, that I'm gonna take a long slow sip from my cup of coffee." He did as he said.

"Actually, the answer is yes."

Sheriff Blubs spit his coffee in Durland's face in surprise. Deputy Durland screamed and did the same to Blubs. The hilarious cycle went on four times, before they drove away screaming. Mabel, Stan and I laughed.

"They got scalded!" Stan yelled, as we heard them crash.

"So, did you get rid of all the Wax Figures?" I asked Mabel.

"I am ninety-nine percent sure that I did!"

I shrugged. "Good enough for me!"

Although... I could've sworn I heard Larry King laugh evilly, and then say something about a rat. Eh. Probably just my imagination.

* * *

"Hey, Dipper?"

"Yeah?"

"If those wax figures were cursed, does that mean the wax itself is cursed?"

"I guess."

"And I made Wax Stan from their old wax..."

"Yup."

"So, does that mean Wax Stan's gonna come to life too?"

"I... I hope not."

"I'm just gonna keep decorative candles by my bed. Just in case."

"That's probably best."

"Hey, Dipper?"

"Yeeees?"

"Did you get rid of the axe?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Mabel, just go to sleep!"

"...Hey, Dipper?"

"Sigh. Yes?"

"...You're adorable."

"Don't say that!"

"Okay, you're cute!"

"Cute?"

"Cute!"

"I still don't understand."

"Exactly."

"Sigh. Girls."

"You're welcome!"

* * *

**AN: IMPORTANT QUESTION:** What episode should Mabel and Dipper get together? I'm thinking I should wait and see what the second season has to offer, but, what do you think?

Thanks so much for reading.


	4. The Hand That Rocks the Mabel

I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry.

I'm just gonna skip my horrible excuse for not updating and apologize.

Replies:

RockSunner: Thanks for reviewing!

StkAmbln: Thank You!

Noah Frisch: Slow dance? ...Quit readin' my mind. But seriously, thanks so much for reading and reviewing.

Shiny Victini 4: Yay! I'm not the only girl who doesn't play with dolls!

ToughGirlsRuleTheWorld: Such a long review... I don't know where to start. Not that I didn't appreciate it though, I love reading long reviews. But yeah, they're almost thirteen. I can't make them thirteen yet, or the ghosts will kill them... and then you guys would hate me... and I'd hate for you to hate me... so don't hate me!

Thanks again for reviewing, you guys!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gravity Falls or Pretty Pretty Princess. I don't remember where I heard it from, and I don't remember how to play, but I know I didn't make it up. I think I played it once when I was like... 6. But I have a terrible memory. So, I dunno.

I also don't own the awesome shows called Tiger Fist and Duck-tective.

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Hand that Rocks the Mabel

* * *

**Dipper**

* * *

"Hey, Dipper? Wanna play Pretty Pretty Princess?"

I looked away in disgust. "No! That's a... girl game."

Mabel began showing me her board game. "You can still play! See, if you win you get a pretty pretty tiara, if you're second you get a pretty pretty necklace, and if you're third, you get a pretty pretty bracelet!"

"No, Mabel."

Mabel sighed.

"Dudes, Tiger Fist is on!" Soos yelled, as we all ran to the TV.

"The tiger was badly injured in the explosion, but we repaired him with a fist." Said the narrator.

Mabel, Soos and I cheered as the tiger punched itself.

"Tiger Fist will return after these messages."

We saw a commercial involving white doves.

"Hey, look. It's that commercial I was telling you guys about." Soos said.

"Are you completely miserable?" The narrator asked.

The actor in the advertisement cried, "YES!"

"Then you need to meet," the narrator whispered, "Gideon."

"Gideon?" I asked.

"What makes him so special?" Mabel wondered.

"He's a psychic." Said the narrator.

"Aroo?"

"So don't waste your time with other so-called 'men of mystery'." We were surprised to see the screen stamped with the word fraud when Grunkle Stan came out of an outhouse. "Learn about tomorrow tonight at Gideon's Tent of Telepathy."

"Wow, I'm getting all curiousy inside." Mabel said.

Grunkle Stan walked in the room, "Well, don't get too curiousy. Ever since that monster Gideon rolled into town, I've had nothin' but trouble."

"Well, is he really psychic?"

"I think we should go and find out." I said.

"Never! You're forbidden from patronizin' the competition!" Stan exclaimed. "No one that lives under my roof is allowed under that Gideon's roof."

"Do tents have roofs?"

Mabel smiled. "I think we just found our loop hole... literally!" She said, holding a string with a loop in it. "Mwop! mwop!"

"So come down soon, folks." The commercial narrator continued. "Gideon is expecting you."

* * *

We went in the Tent of Telepathy, and I stared at the inside of the huge tent. "Woah, this is like a bizarro version of the Mystery Shack. They even have their own Soos." I pointed to a maintenance worker like Soos, named Deuce.

Mabel gasped, looking toward the stage. "It's starting! It's starting!"

"Let's see what this monster looks like."

The curtains opened to reveal... a kid.

"Hello America! My name is 'Lil Gideon."

"That's Stan's mortal enemy?" I asked.

"But he's so... wittle." Mabel commented.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Gideon continued, "it is such a gift to have you here tonight... such a gift. I have a vision. I predict that you will soon all say, 'aw'."

Gideon then made a cute pose and the crowd did just what he said.

Mabel seemed amazed. "It came true."

"What? I'm not impressed." I crossed my arms.

Mabel smiled. "You're impressed!"

"Man, that kid's an even bigger fraud then Stan! No wonder our uncle's jealous."

Mabel smiled. "Oh, come on. He's adorable! And did you see his hair? It was like, whoosh!"

"You're too easily impressed."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

**Mabel**

* * *

"Check it out, Dipper! I successfully bedazzled my face! Blink! Ow."

Dipper stared at me. "Is that permanent?"

I sighed. "I'm unappreciated in my time."

The doorbell rang, as Stan yelled for someone to answer.

"I'll get it!" I yelled, wiping my face.

At first, I didn't see anyone, but then I realized Gideon was at our door. THE lil Gideon! OMG!

"Howdy."

I screamed, and slammed the door in his face.

"What happened?" Dipper asked.

I held my chest, panting. "H-He's at our door! He... He..."

"What? Who's at our door?"

"Gideon is at our door..." I whispered frantically.

Dipper pushed me aside and opened the door, the reveal the boy who was rubbing his nose from the door I slammed in his face.

"Howdy..." He whispered through his pain.

I ran and hid behind the stairs.

"Oh, hi. What are you doing here?" Dipper asked.

"It's just that after yesterday's performance I couldn't your friend's laugh outta my head."

"Mabel?" He asked, pointing his thumb to me.

Gideon nodded. "When I saw her in the audience, I thought to myself, 'Now there's a kindred spirit. Someone who appreciated the sparkly things in life.' " he winked at me. "Mabel, I was wondering if we could chat a bit? Perhaps in my dressing room?"

I shook my head slowly from behind the stair rails. Dipper understood, and nodded. He turned to Gideon, "Sorry, she can't."

"Prior engagement?" Gideon guessed.

"Uh... no... you're just weirding her out."

"Oh, I assure you, I won't do her no harm. I just wanna be friends!"

I just shook my head again. "Sorry, not now man." Dipper said.

"Alrighty, then." Gideon said. "Some other time, perhaps!" He waved.

"Yeah..." Dipper stared at him. "Whatever."

I let out a sigh of relief once Dipper shut the door.

"I thought you were over your shyness? You know, you talking on stage at the wax museum?" Dipper asked.

"Well, I WAS, but that was before everyone in the crowd was booing and hissing!"

"They were booing and hissing at Stan for the lack of free pizza!"

"While I was on the stage!"

"But, you were all like, 'oh, I think that went well'."

"I was just SAYING that, so I wouldn't run away and cry in a corner!"

"Well, I have a weird feeling he's not gonna give up."

I sighed. "I have a terrible feeling you're right."

* * *

I went for a walk, trying to shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

"Mabel!" I turned around and gasped at the sight of Lil Gideon waving at me.

I tried to act like I didn't see him, but he caught up with me.

"Howdy, Mabel!" He smiled.

I kept looking down at the sidewalk path. I was suddenly interested in how many sidewalk blocks I could count until I got back to the shack.

"I'd still like to chat with you, but we can't very well have a chat without speaking, can we?"

I honestly was starting to feel bad. He just wanted to be friends, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"I see you like colorful sweaters!" He exclaimed. "I have many colorful outfits in my dressing room, and the finest make-up."

"I do like makeovers..." I whispered.

Gideon smiled. "Then it's settled! Let's go!"

He brought me to his dressing room. I gasped.

"See something you like? I do."

"...What?"

I slowly got more comfortable around Gideon. He was becoming an awesome friend. I then went back to the Mystery Shack with my awesome makeover. I saw Dipper lying down on the chair.

"Hey Dipper. What's goin' oooon?" I dangled my manicured fingernails over Dipper's head.

"Whoa, where have you been? And what's going on with those fingernails, you look like a... wolverine."

I smiled. "I know, right? Rahh!" I pretended to scratch something. "I was hanging out with my new pal, Gideon. He is one dapper little man."

"I thought you were creeped out by him?"

"I gave him a chance, he's actually kinda fun."

"Mabel, I don't trust anyone who's hair is bigger than their head."

"Oh, leave him alone! You never want to do girly stuff with me; you and Soos get to do boy stuff all the time!"

"What do you mean?"

Soos then walked in, "Hey dude, you ready to blow up these hot dogs in the microwave one by one?"

"Am I?" Dipper asked excitedly.

They both ran off leaving me alone.

I could hear Dipperin other room. "Ah haha! One-at-a-time! One-at-a-time!"

I sighed and walked away sadly.

* * *

"Woah, the view from your family's factory is nuts! Good thing we both brought our..."

Gideon and I spoke together, "Opera glasses!" We laughed.

"Mabel," Gideon spoke. "when I'm up here lookin' down on all those little ol' people, I feel like I'm king of all I survey. I guess that makes you my queen."

"What? You are being so nice to me right now, quit it!" I said, smacking him in the stomach.

"I can't quit it. I am speaking from the heart."

"From the where-now?"

"Mabel, I've never felt this close with anyone. So, so close." He began to pet my hair, and I slapped his hand away... three times. "Heheeh. Heheeh. Heheeh."

"Look Gideon I um... I like you a lot, but let's just be friends."

"At least just give me a chance. Mabel, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

"A play date?"

Gideon shook his head.

"A shopping date?"

Gideon shook his head again. "It'll just be one lil' ol' date, I swear on my lucky bolo-tie."

"I can't!" I yelled.

"Are you already spoken for?" Gideon asked. "Does you heart belong to another?"

"N-No! I just..."

"Please?" He begged.

"Ummm..." I sighed as Gideon made a cute face. "Ok, then...I guess..."

"Mabel, you have made me the happiest boy in the world." He pulled me into a hug.

"...Are you sniffing my hair?"

* * *

"Hey, Dippin' Sauce! You wanna play a video game?" I said, waving my controller in the air and pointing at the TV.

Dipper shrugged, and picked up the other controller. "So what were you and GIDEON doing." He said with disgust, as our game begun.

"Well, first we climbed on top of his family's factory, talking about the view, and then he asked me out on a date."

Dipper stared at me in shock, nearly loosing focus on the game. "You're going on a DATE with GIDEON?"

"It's not a date-date, it's just, you know, I didn't want to hurt his feelings and so I figured I'd throw him a bone."

"Mabel, guys don't work that way. He's gonna fall in love with you." Dipper smirked.

"Oh, and how do YOU know?"

"Um... because I'm a guy."

"And how many girls have you dated and fallen in love with?"

"Well..."

"Ha!" I smiled.

"Okay, but, it could very well happen!"

"Pfft, yeah right. I'm not that lovable." I smiled, As I finally beat Dipper. "Kaboom! Yes!"

"Ok, we agree on something here."

The doorbell rang, and I went to answer door. Suddenly, I was face to face with a horse. I screamed I surprise and fell back. I looked up to see none other than Gideon riding the said animal.

"A night of enchantment awaits, m'lady."

"Oh boy..."

A don't really want to talk about the horse ride, but Gideon took me to a really cool fancy restaurant!

"I can't believe they let us bring a horse in here!" I exclaimed.

Gideon placed his feet on top of the table. "Well, people have a hard time saying no to me."

The waiter soon approached. "Ah, monsieur Gideon! Ze feet on ze table! An excellent choice!"

"Jean Luc, what did we discuss about eye contact?"

The waiter then looked away and walked away. "Yes, yes, very good!"

I gasped "I've never seen so many forks! And water with bubbles in it? Ooh lala, Oui, Oui!"

"Oh! Parlez vous francais?" Said Gideon.

"I have no idea what you're saying."

* * *

**Dipper**

* * *

"Hey, hey!" Stan yelled. "What the jackal is Mabel doing in the paper next to that crazy pickpocket Gideon?"

"Oh, yeah, it's like a big deal. Everybody's talking about Gideon and Mabel's big date tonight." Said Wendy, while texting.

"WHAT?! That little shyster is dating my great nephew's girlfriend?!" Stan yelled, storming off.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"What, didn't you two have a... thing?" Asked Wendy.

"What? NO!" I yelled, my eyes widened.

Soos thought to himself, "I wonder what the new name will be for the power couple. Mab-ideon? Gide-abel?" He gasped. "May-gid-bel-eon!"

"I didn't know! I didn't hear about it and plus, I told her not to." I yelled to Stan as he came back.

"This ends tonight. I'm going right down to that little skunk's house; this is gonna stop RIGHT now!" Stan left, slamming the door behind him.

"Dude, wouldn't it be funny if that was a closet, and he had to come back out again and go out the real door?" Soos said. He then opened the door. "Nope. Real door."

* * *

**Mabel**

* * *

"And so I said 'Autograph your own head shot lady'." Gideon laughed.

I gave a fake laugh. "Yeah..." I looked down at my dinner plate, as the LIVE lobster pinched my fork.

"Mabel, tonight's date was a complete success. And tommorrow's date promises to top this one in every way!"

My eyes widened in shock and worry. "Woah woah, you said just one date, and this was it."

"Hark! What a surprise! A red crested south american rainbow macaw!"

I screamed and grabbed my lobster for it's safety as a giant macaw landed on Gideon's shoulder.

"Two, three, four..."

I stared as the macaw spoke, "Mabel - will - you - accompany - Gideon - to - the ballroom - dance - this - Thurbday." The macaw squawked as his mistake was realized. "Thursday!" He coughed up a letter and flew away.

I nervously watched the crowd beginning to stare at us.

"They're expectin' us. Please say you'll go." Gideon begged.

"Oh, Gideon, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to say-"

"I'm on the edge of my seat."

"This is gonna be adorable."

"If she say's no, I'll die from sadness."

"I can verify that, that will indeed happen."

The voices, the voices in my head. It wasn't just Gideon I was going to disappoint, it was all his fans. Do I really have to...

* * *

"Hey. How'd it go?" Dipped asked, when I came back.

"I don't know... I have a lobster now." I sighed, placing my lobster in the fish tank.

"Well, at least it's over and you'll never have to go out with him again. Mabel? It's over, right? Mabel?"

"BLARG!" I yelled, flailing my arms. "He asked me out again and I didn't know how to say no!"

"Like this - NO."

"It's not that easy, Dipper! And I do like Gideon, as a friend slash little sister. So I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I just need to get things back to where they used to be. You know, friends."

* * *

Old Man McGucketwas the gondaleer of the boat Gideon and I were in. Boating. HE TOOK ME BOATING. "Boat in the night! Boat in the night! Wee he he hee!" Said the old man.

"Hah, you know I thought dancing was gonna be the end of the evening, right?" I said, still nervous.

"Don't you want this evenin' to last, my sweet?" Gideon said, grabbing my hands in his.

"NO!" I yelled, pulling away. "I mean yes. I mean I'm always happy to hang out with a friend, buddy, pal, chum, other word for friend..."

McGucket offered, "Pal?"

"I already said pal, uh, mate?"

"How about soulmate?" Gideon whispered.

I gasped as I saw that Gideon had heart-shaped fireworks with my name in them.

McGucket watched the fireworks, too. "Well, you can't say no to that."

I can't, can I?

* * *

I just kept pacing back at the shack.

"I mean, he's so nice, but.. I can't keep doing this. But I can't break his heart. Ahh! I have no way out!"

Dipper suddenly walked in, "What in the heck happened on that date?"

"I don't know. I was in the friend zone, and then before I knew what was happening, he pulled me into the romance zone. It was like quicksand! Chubby quicksand!"

"Mabel, come on. It's not like you're gonna have to marry Gideon."

Stanwalked in, wearing a shirt saying 'Team Gideon'. "Great news, Mabel. You have to marry Gideon!"

"WHAT!?" I screamed.

"It's all part of my long term deal with Buddy Gleeful. There's a lot of cash tied up in this thing. Plus I got this shirt." He said, pointing to it. "Ughh, I am fat."

I screamed and ran. I ran from the problems. I ran from my fears. I ran away. And there was only one place to go. I went to the farthest, darkest corner in the attic, and began to cry. Why did I not have the courage to say no to Gideon in the FIRST place? Why am I so stupid?! I cried and lifted my sweater above my head.

Time to go to Sweater-town.

Sweater-town was a place I made up when I was a kid. A place of fun and happiness, where all my dreams came true. That little place every girl makes up when she's five. But, Sweater-town didn't fade into my childhood memories as I grew older. It just turned into a dark and cruel place, where I was all alone. It's where I went to for a good cry. I'm just too nice to Gideon. He's too nice to me! I don't know what I'm going to do.

I heard Dipped's footsteps I knew he saw me hiding in my sweater. "Oh no. Mabel."

"Mabel's not here. She's in sweater town." I said in monotone.

Dipper hesitated, perhaps in surprise. "Are you gonna come out of sweater town?"

I just whimpered and shook my head.

"All right, enough is enough. If you can't break up with Gideon then... I'll do it for you."

I gasped, looking up from my sweater. "You will?"

As he nodded, I felt the darkness of Sweater-town being washed away. I was back, smiling face and all.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" I yelled, tackling Dipper in a hug. "I love you!"

Dipper seemed to tense up as I said that, but I just kept smiling.

* * *

**Dipper**

* * *

The Club. I walked into the restaurant Mabel was supposed to meet Gideon at. I quickly spot him and walk to his table. He seemed focused on his menu, so I cleared my throat to make my presence known.

"Oh. Dipper Pines, how are you? You look good, you look good." Gideon smiled.

"Thanks, you uh...Look, Gideon. We've got to talk. Mabel isn't joining you tonight, she uh, she doesn't want to see you anymore." I laughed nervously. "She's uh.. She's kinda weirded out by you, no offense."

Gideon froze. His eye twitched. "So what you're sayin' is... you've... come between us." His eye twitched again.

"You're not gonna like, freak out or anything, are ya?"

Gideon's look seemed to change entirely as he smiled. "Of course not. These things happen. Bygones, you know."

"So... ok. Cool. Then again, sorry man, but uh, hey, thumbs up. Huh?" I said, walking away.

I then met Mabel outside the restaurant. "How'd it go? Was he mad? Did he try to read your mind with his psychic powers?"

"Don't worry, Mabel, he's just a kid. He doesn't have any powers."

"Hit me, dude!" Soos said, tucking a pillow under his shirt.

Mabel and I charged at Soos and bounced off the pillow giggling.

"Feels good."

"I'm so glad everything's back to normal!" Mabel smiled, just before the telephone rang. "Your turn."

"Your tur- Aww man..." I said, walking inside and answering the phone. "Y'ellow?"

"Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper." Said the voice.

"Oh hey man. Sorry for accusing you of murder last week."

"Water under the bridge. Say, we want to interview you about whether you've seen anything unusual about this here town since you've arrived."

"Oh finally! I thought nobody would ever ask!" I said, pulling out my notepad and pencil. "I have notes and theories! Uh huh, uh huh. 412 Gopher Road. Tonight? Got it."

I went to the address Toby Determined had given me, an old warehouse. Why would he want me to met him here? I opened the big door and walked in.

"Hello?" My voiced echoed through the giant room.

I shrugged and turned around. Perhaps I got the address wrong? Toby definitely wasn't here. I gasped as the door shut before I could leave. I banged it, but it wouldn't budge.

Behind me, the light switched on and I turned around to find the lights on a chair. The swivel chair turned around to reveal Gideon, petting a doll of himself.

"Hello friend." He said.

I groaned. "Gideon."

"Dipper Pines. How long have been livin' in this town? A week, two? You like it here? Enjoy the scenery?"

"What do you want from me, man?"

"Listen carefully, boy. This town has secrets you couldn't begin to comprehend."

"Is this about Mabel?" I asked. "I told you, she's not into you!"

"Liar! You turned her against me!" He screamed, holding onto his tie. "She was my peach dumplin'!"

"Uh, you ok, man?"

I was thrown in the air in shock and into some of Gideon's merchandise. "Howdy!" Said one of his toys.

"Readin' minds isn't all I can do." Said Gideon.

"But-but you're a fake."

"Oh tell me, Dipper: is this fake?"

Somehow Gideon began levitating all the merchandise, and I knew I was in trouble.

* * *

**Mabel**

* * *

I sat down on the Mystery Shack porch, nervously chewing my hair.

"How's that hair tastin', buddy?" Asked Wendy, as she sat down next to me.

I sighed. "Wendy, I need some advice. You've broken up with guys, right?"

"Oh yeah: Russ Durham, Eli Hall, Stoney Davidson..." Wendy counted off her fingers.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I thought everything was back to normal, but I still feel all gross."

"...Pysche Wirley, Nate Holt, oh, that guy with the tattoos..."

"Maybe letting Dipper do it for me was a mistake. Gideon deserves an honest break up."

"...Danny Feldman, Mark Epston...Oh man, I'm not sure I ever actually broke up with him. No wonder he keeps calling me."

"I know what I've gotta do. Thanks for talking to me, Wendy."

I ran and got my bike, riding it away to Gideon's house. But when I got there, his dad said he was at the factory warehouse. Why would he go... oh, no... where's Dipper?

* * *

**Dipper**

* * *

I ran fast as I could from the merchandise being thrown at me. Gideon just laughed evilly and moved a cabinet to smash me. I jumped out of the way and hit my head on the wall.

"Grunkle Stan was right about you, you ARE a monster!" I screamed.

"Mabel will be mine!" He laughed evilly, followed by his doll.

I grabbed a baseball bat from Gideon's merchandise and got up, charging toward him. Gideon levitated me before I got to him and I dropped the bat.

"She's never gonna date you, man!" I screamed for the air.

"That's a lie." He glanced at a box of lamb shears. "And I'm gonna make sure you never lie to me again, friend." I struggled in thin air as he levitated the lamb shears closer and closer to me.

We both froze at the sound of a door opening. "Gideon! We have to talk!"

"M-Mabel. My marshmalla." Gideon said, nervously. He dropped the shears as he turned to face Mabel. "What are you doin' here?"

"I'm sorry Gideon, but I can't be your marshmallow. I needed to be honest and tell you that myself." She said sadly.

"I-I don't understand." He squeezed his amulet, chocking me in mid-air.

"Uh, Mabel?! This probably isn't the best time to be brutally honest with him!" I said, struggling to breathe.

"Hey, but we can still be makeover buddies, right? Wouldn't you like that?" Mabel said, holding Gideon's hands.

"Really?"

"No, not really!" Mabel grabbed his amulet, making me fall. "You were like, attacking my best friend, what the heck!?

"My tie! Give it back!"

Mabel tossed it to me, I caught it. "Ha! Not so powerful without this, are you!?"

Gideon screamed and tackled me, making us both fly out the window.

"Dipper!" I heard Mabel scream.

Gideon and I screamed, having a "fight" in midair, then we saw the ground and starting screaming again. Suddenly, we are levitating two inches above the ground.

We looked up to see Mabel floating down, holding the amulet. "Listen Gideon, it's over. I will never, ever, date you."

"Yeah!" I yelled, as Mabel dropped us on the ground.

Mabel threw the amulet on the ground and it exploded in a puff of green smoke.

"My powers!" Gideon screamed. "Oh this isn't over. This isn't the last you'll see of wittle...ol' me!" He walked backwards into the forest.

"You okay, Dipper?" Mabel asked, turning to me.

I nodded, "Yeah. You?"

Mabel shrugged. "It was fun having him for a friend while it lasted."

"What was so great about him? What about me?" I asked.

Mabel sighed. "It's just that, we never do the stuff that I wanna do. We always do your stuff!"

"Not true!"

"Name one time we did something I wanted to do."

"Well... there... you..." I sighed. "I guess you're right."

Mabel gave a weak smile. "It's okay, Dippin' Sauce. I understand that you just don't wanna do girly stuff."

"Mabel?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna play Pretty Pretty Princess?"

Mabel gasped in delight. "Let's go!"

* * *

"And now you can move your piece next to mine!"

"How am I doing?"

"Well, I'm probably gonna win, but you're doing okay."

"So, I'm gonna get the necklace?"

"Nah, probably the bracelet."

"But, I thought the necklace was second?"

"Yeah, and the bracket is for third."

"But, there's only two of us."

"Exactly."

We both laughed. Besides the fact it's meant for girls, the game was actually kinda fun. It was nice to see Mabel so happy.

Stan entered, sighing and putting up a clown painting. "I coulda had it all." Stan then noticed us. We still looked awful after what happened. "What the heck happened to you two?"

"Gideon." Said Mabel.

"Gideon." I agreed.

"Gideon." Stan glared into the distance. "Yeah, the little mutant swore vengeance on the whole family. Ha, I guess he's gonna try to nibble my ankles or somethin'."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, how's he gonna destroy us now, huh? Try to guess what number we're thinking of?" I laughed.

"He'll never guess what number I'm thinking of." Said Mabel. "Negative eight! No one would guess a negative number."

We all laughed as Stan spoke, "Uh, oh. He's plannin' our destruction right now!" He smiled and walked away.

I stared at Mabel as she gave me a smile. "Mabel?" I asked. "You didn't like Gideon more than me, did you?"

Mabel gasped. "Of course not! You're my best friend, Dipper! No one could replace you!"

I smiled. "Thanks."

"But can't decide which was a worse boyfriend. Norman, or Gideon."

I put my hand in my chin in though while staring nowhere in particular. "That's a toughie."

"But thanks for being there for me, Dippin' Sauce."

"Well, you know..." I shrugged.

Mabel just smiled. "Promise you'll help me fight all my boyfriends that are secretly monsters from now on?"

I laughed. "Sure."

* * *

I know that was boring. But, I have to change a lot of things in the next episode so that should be more fun.

Thanks for reading, and staying loyal through the long waits for an update.


End file.
